


【卡带】偷懒

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &六火卡X上忍土&一次卡卡西不想工作，带土出任务中途回村的故事。&OOC私设雷文笔渣





	【卡带】偷懒

木叶的夏日很炎热，窗外的蝉从太阳爬上山就不知疲倦的一直叫，但宽阔的火影办公室倒是凉爽许多，可大家敬爱的火影大人依旧却是无心工作，打发了所有人出去后，瘫在火影椅里捧着书皮边角已经破损变白的《亲热天堂》走神。

带土出任务已经半个多月了，应该也快回来了。不对，好像还要再有十多天。早知道就不该让他接这个任务的，可偏偏雇主点名让带土护送，卡卡西也没有办法。

合上书还想偷一会儿懒的六代目火影，被进办公室的鹿丸一摞文件打断，并说这只是十分之一。卡卡西无奈笑笑，作为白天偷懒的惩罚，估计今天又要加班了。

咱们火影大人的工作效率还是有的，晚上九点时依旧在批公文。

不知道带土现在忙什么呢？有没有好好吃饭？在外面会不会又要晒黑了？好想带土啊……

也许是心有灵犀，卡卡西正在念着带土的时候，卡卡西眼前的空间出现一阵扭曲的漩涡，带土本人就出现在他面前。

“带……带带……土？！”

卡卡西睁大眼睛不可置信地看着眼前人，下一秒踩着桌子跳过去，紧紧的抱住他。

“太好了，你回来了！我好想你啊！”

说着话六代目的眼里都快要挤出泪花了。

带土嫌他聒噪，摁着卡卡西的后脑勺吻了上去。四片柔软的唇瓣一接触如同天雷勾地火干柴熊熊燃烧，两人紧紧抱着彼此不撒手，勾着对方的舌头不放松，交换唾液，在这火热的拥吻中以解相思之苦。

两人分开时气喘吁吁，口中扯出一丝暧昧至极的银丝。卡卡西见到带土没来的及收回的舌尖，艳红的可爱，忍不住又吻了吻下唇的伤疤，张口又含住他的嘴唇。

带土微微抗拒了一下，推开卡卡西，装有点点星光的黑色眼眸盛满了情欲，喘息地对卡卡西说：“做吧。”

卡卡西还没有做任何表示，带土已经迫不及待地解他的裤腰带，迅速的扒掉了两人的裤子，握着又热又硬的尺寸撸了几下表示很满意，一手扶着卡卡西的肩膀，一手握住肉棒，龟头对准湿润的后穴，慢慢做了下去。全吃进去的时候，两人都发出一声叹息。

“带土这么着急？”卡卡西捉住他圆润的屁股蛋，缓缓地动起来。

“哈……嗯……说的就跟你不急似的，接个吻就这么硬，你也很想要吧。”多年的默契让带土配合他的动作，让两人的连接处没有一丝缝隙。

“带土说错了，我见到你的时候，就硬了。”

“……垃圾。”

虽然是骂人的话语，可卡卡西还是看到了带土上翘的嘴角。

“里面又湿又软，呼……好……”可能是因为卡卡西夸他湿软，带土心里一激动反应到身体，肠壁不由自主地兴奋起来，激烈地蠕动着，紧紧绞着卡卡西火热的肉棒。

“只有湿软？”带土笑着问。

“还紧。”卡卡西吻着他的唇答。

“还有呢？”带土继续问。

两人恬不知耻的讨论起带土的屁眼后穴的使用感受，当然，使用者只有卡卡西和卡卡西的分身。

“热，快要把我给融化了。”卡卡西狠狠地顶了一下，“又大又骚的屁股紧吸着我那根，肏了这么多次也不见你屁股松，这骚屁股这么浪，怎么还肏不开呢？越插越搅水就越多，再插两下带土是不是就要潮吹了，这么喜欢我干你吗？”

“啊哈～～喜欢……卡卡西～肏我！狠狠肏我！”

卡卡西听到这话当然更来劲，他巴不得把这个人捣的乱七八糟，让带土只为他意乱情迷。

“带土是做好准备才来找我的吧。”

“我……啊～～嗯～回家……一趟，嗯……发现你……没在。嗯嗯……那里，卡卡西，那里……再摩擦摩擦……”

卡卡西当然知道戳哪里能让带土爽翻，可他现在想让带土自己来。

“舒服吗？想舒服就自己动。”卡卡西想要脱掉带土的上忍马甲，却被带土阻止了。

“别脱，完事儿我还要回去。”

卡卡西听后，双手伸进马甲里面，隔着里衣准确的捏上带土的乳尖，不轻不重的揉搓，时而稍重的捏一下，惹得怀里的人不停地颤抖。

“真的不脱吗？”卡卡西笑着问。

带土揽上他的脖子，命令道：“舔我。”

“遵命！”

带土还是被卡卡西扒的光溜溜一丝不挂，扶着椅子在卡卡西身上起起伏伏蹦蹦跳跳，一会儿又扭着腰用屁股含住肉棒转圈，让卡卡西的硬挺搅动着自己的里面，贪心的用他去戳前列腺的位置，感觉肉棒越来越热，越来越粗，撑的他屁眼的皮肉绷的紧紧的，又被擦的红红的。

“啊～啊……怎么样？卡卡……西，舒服吗？”

带土问着正在他胸口舔乳头的男人，又舔又咬的让带土很受用，他知道卡卡西一旦埋进他的胸就会抱着不撒手，不弄着又红又肿布满吻痕，他是绝不离开。带土很奇怪，明明他是个男人，胸膛也不是柔软的乳房，卡卡西为什么会这么着迷的喜欢揉搓。

不过，他的胸好像在这几年真的有“长”大……

禁欲了十多天，欲望终于得到疏解，怀里抱着这么热情的带土，做着舒服的事当然舒服。

“带土真厉害，夹得我好紧。我的小兄弟都被你吸着不放呢，这么想要？”

“想要，卡卡西，摸我前面……我快到了。嗯……快到了……”

银发男人如他所愿，一手握住小带土撸动，一手调戏着铃口，带土在双层的强烈刺激下，前后同时都冲顶了。

本来卡卡西以为自己还能再撑一会的，可带土的后穴一波又一波紧致的挤压，直接让卡卡西没把持住，中出在带土身体内处。

“你……”带土有些不相信，每次都是要把他折腾的死去活来时，卡卡西才舍得射给他，这次怎么就……

“卡卡西，你怎么这么快！”带土有些不满，实际是在撒娇。

卡卡西摸着带土的头发，轻啄他的脸蛋，说：“是带土变厉害了，我都有点招架不住了。”十几天没碰到他，自然忍不住。

带土因为去了一次，腰软了，懒懒的趴在卡卡西身上，可听到卡卡西的话竟然认真分析起来。觉得卡卡西是不是经常坐办公室，身体机能下降了，“明天开始，你早起运动一下，多吃蛋白质食品。”

卡卡西苦笑，“我被带土小看了吗？是不是觉得我满足不了带土了。”他可不想看到带土因为欲求不满而去找别人。

带土慢慢离开卡卡西，随着他的离开，“啵”的一声，卡卡西的阴茎抽离了带土的后穴。带土一屁股坐在桌子上，张开双腿，卡卡西立马就能看到刚刚被他插过的穴口一张一合，不停地流着他的东西，立马又性致勃勃。带土见它这么有精神，很兴奋用脚趾抚上，搓着柱身和铃口，脚指沾上黏黏糊糊的液体。

“有本事就来操我啊，大垃圾。”

卡卡西摇摇头，感慨那个牵手就会害羞，亲一下就会脸红的带土终还是不见了。不过这一切也是他造成的就是了。

是他哄着带土骗了他的初吻，又趁酒醉和他做了第一次，把带土肏地快要昏迷时才想起了告白，又一次次的哄他在小巷、屋顶、树林甚至办公室里做爱。最后把那个只会撅着屁股任他肏，却把脸埋在枕头里哭的带土教成了现在这样。

卡卡西笑的眉眼弯弯，抓住带土那只顽皮地脚腕，把腿分的大开，挤进他的双腿中间，掰开臀瓣，对准穴口一鼓作气全插进去。

“啊～太深了，你轻点。”

高潮的余韵刚刚过去，身体还是很敏感，被卡卡西突然一插到底，有种被贯穿的错觉。

“好，我轻一点。”卡卡西刚说完就抓着浑圆的屁股，卖力的甩着腰，快速的深入浅出。

“啊啊～～啊啊啊～～嗯啊～哈～～嗯～卡卡……慢～啊啊～笨卡卡西！”

带土被他顶的摇摇晃晃，屁股下面的文件也被他俩搞好事弄得皱皱巴巴。带土坐在桌子上被卡卡西肏的没有了着力点，觉得自己随时会被他肏到桌子的另一头，他可不想再在桌子上滑来滑去了，让卡卡西随便拖，只好两手紧紧抓住桌子的边缘，笔直修长的双腿搭在卡卡西的肩膀上，微微圈住他的脖子。

可过多的爽感还是让带土忍不住呜咽起来，双腿悄悄并拢，被卡卡西发现后，强硬的又分开他的双腿，为了方便他进的更深，把带土侧躺，搬起一条长腿压向他，让带土的后穴无处隐藏，只能绽放给卡卡西。

“不……！太深了！”就算是到了现在，被卡卡西肏过这么多次，带土还是对顶进身体深处有些难受，可他早已经被卡卡西肏坏了，适应了深入的戳弄，咬着嘴唇流下混合着情欲和甜蜜的泪水。

“带土真淫荡，进的越深越舒服吧，里面吸着我呢。都开始自己摆腰了，这次就靠后面高潮吧。”卡卡西重重的挺腰又进到深处：“说吧，想让我怎么做？”

“嗯嗯……啊啊～快……快一点……”带土想要卡卡西快一点，激烈一点，把他搞坏也不要紧，他喜欢卡卡西占有他时的样子，眼里只有他，那种占有欲让他兴奋让他心里的某处膨胀起来，卡卡西的表情会告诉带土，跟他做爱是天底下最舒服的事情。

得到带土的命令，卡卡西紧紧抱住带土趴在他地身上，迅速的挺动着腰卖力的操干，惹得带土淫声不断，渐渐快要承受不住时想要推开卡卡西却怎么也推不开，趴在他身上逞欲的男人纹丝不动，只一味地肏着怀里的人。

“啊～够……够了……卡卡，西……放开我……要去……要去了！”

带土刚说完，自己一阵猛烈的颤抖，夹在带土和卡卡西之间的小带土“噗”地射了，沾满了两人一身精液。射完后带土的身体不停地颤抖，后穴里的壁肉就像痉挛一样不停地抽搐，一波强过一波的夹着卡卡西的肉棒。可解放了一次的卡卡西，第二次就没有那么容易释放了，这个夜刚刚开始。

带土缓过来之后，感觉到插进他身体里的那根依旧又热又硬，可他却已经想结束了，毕竟偷跑出来的得赶紧回去。

卡卡西看出了他的心思，握住了带土的手，吻住他的双唇，深入的热辣接吻让带土招架不住，想要把卡卡西推开时，却没想到卡卡西又运动起来，现在连声音都没在吻里。

自己点的火，自己来灭。

卡卡西终于舍得放开他时，带土主动翻身趴在桌子上，意思是让卡卡西后背位进去。可卡卡西看到带土屁股上一片红时，不禁笑起来。

带土当初坐在文件上，却不知道卡卡西的印章印在了他的屁股上。

黑发男人后背的曲线，怎么看都会觉得美，静在流畅，动在呼吸。卡卡西亲吻着带土后背的肉身和绝体的连接处，感受着带土的颤抖，一路从脖子后吻到脊背。

“别亲了……你倒是动一动啊。”

带土就怕卡卡西这么温柔的磨人，搞得他又痒又难受，而且每次都是他玩够了才好好做。

卡卡西把手伸到带土胸前，揉捏着挺立饱满的乳尖，轻柔的动作让带土更痒了，再加上后背像蜻蜓点水的亲吻，让高潮过两次又被挑起欲望的带土不上不下，只好眼泪汪汪的瞪着这个始作俑者。

卡卡西假装没看见，从胸摸到腰，最后在小腹上摩擦，摁压带土小腹鼓起来的地方，隔着带土的肚皮，卡卡西仿佛能摸到他阴茎的形状。

“带土，你又瘦了，肚子上都没什么肉啊。”

带土知道他想说什么，以前卡卡西就逼迫他摸肚子，说让他感受一下感觉。

妈的，都插在他里面了为什么要从外面摸感觉！

都快要结束了，却在这里补前戏。带土看了一眼挂钟，知道自己得赶紧的，卡卡西不动，那他就自己来。

两人还是激烈的干了起来，卡卡西看着带土卖力地扭着腰臀，想起刚在一起时，带土那么青涩，偷偷的问他：为什么卡卡西做这种事情这么熟练，是不是早有经验？

卡卡西回答他：“先有欲望的人，会想象。”

当他知道了自己喜欢带土时，脑子里早就把带土奸了上万遍。从牵手亲吻到带土在他身下求饶喘息，各种各样的想了好几遍。真的扑倒他时，只知道一味地抽插了。实际操作远远比想象好太多，只因为那个人是带土。

带土最终还是被卡卡西肏的无力的趴在桌上，手指头都不想动了，卡卡西把最后一滴精液射在他的肚子里时，带土真想就这么睡过去，可他还要赶着回去，中途离开委托人身边可是要重罚的。

“我们回家洗澡吧。”卡卡西胡乱擦了擦带土乱七八糟的下体，从地上捡起衣服，简单的把带土裹起来。

“不用，我要马上回去。”再洗澡的话又不知道怎样的擦枪走火。

卡卡西也不勉强他，说：“也好，真希望你早点回来。”

六代目觉得带土临走前总该留点什么东西，趁着带土还没缓过来，从抽屉找出特制的固色印泥，拿起自己的印章沾上，对着带土的屁股摁下去……

打好标记就是他旗木卡卡西的所有物了，而且印在这里，带土也看不见。

卡卡西笑的眼睛成一条缝。

带土穿好衣服，临走前拦着卡卡西又亲了一口，说：“等我回来。”

“带土早点回来。”

End


End file.
